In insurance industries, such as property/casualty, liability, life, and health insurance industries, insurance providers generally seek to minimize the risk of consumer loss. Often, threats to a given policy holder may potentially pose risks to others in the policy holder's neighborhood. For example, a criminal that burglarizes a policy holder's house may be likely to burglarize the policy holder's neighbors. Neighbors may also be prone to natural or other disasters affecting a policy holder's home (e.g., fires, water damage, hurricanes, tornados, etc.). While home automation systems generally detect threats at a given policy holder's home (e.g., through the use of burglar alarms, fire alarms, etc.), these automation systems fail to notify neighbors or other interested parties of the detected threats. Notifying neighbors of detected threats would allow them to take necessary precautions and to potentially aid the threatened consumer.
Unfortunately, policy holders do not currently have a way to integrate their home automation and security systems with other home management components and other home automation and security systems in their neighborhoods. This lack of integration compromises both policy holder safety and the safety of the policy holder's neighbors.